the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Lord Dalek/Thoughts and Opinions on the Role-Play
Hello everyone, Lord Dalek just making a blog post. In this case, I have (due to my recently increased inactivity that shall likely continue for several weeks or even months) decided that I shall make several blogs discussing my opinions on such matters around the wiki as the Role-playing, the rules and policies, the pages of the wiki, and so on. These are purely based on my experiences here and therefore, opinions may differ. In this case, as those of you reading this can plainly see, I have decided to tackle a core topic first: The Role-Playing occurring on this website. As it is very clear, Role-playing is ''the ''largest part of this website, as the accepted lore and such develops due to events in the Role-Play, instead of the Role-Play being totally influenced by a pre-determined mythos (though an argument for this Role-play actually being the result of a pre-crafted mythos does exist). I will not name Role-players, nor debate the skill of the role-players ''unless ''a point I am making calls for it. I have no intention to offend or single a user out, I simply (and I feel you shall agree) believe that some users have a greater influence on a certain aspect of the Role-Play than others. Firstly, this Role-play has been greatly corrupted from the original purpose, which was to represent the Fears of the Fear Mythos in a more human light, as Kiba was a Half-Fear when this wiki started, while still keeping the tone of insanity and fear found in the mythos. The protagonists were humans or Half-Fears, with hintings of Angels, and the antagonists were Fears. Many of the users here long for those old days, and I count myself within those ranks, as the Role-Play was simple, the moral boundries clear. BLANKQUEEN was Chaotic Evil, Kiba was Chaotic Good. Shadow was neutral, Cr0w was Lawful Evil, and so on. The Role-play in those days was very enjoyable, light-hearted fun, and all was good. And the corruption of the role-play, ironically, began with the introductions of great and new Role-players, and the improving skills of the first users here. Now, becoming better at Role-Play is not a bad thing, not at all. However, Cosmic concepts began to enter into the Role-Play, not everyone understood them, much confusion was generated. After the confusion had died down, we had The Primordials, Primordial Fears, Gods, The Others, and so on, with the concepts simply being added as time went on. Beings became more and more powerful, until finally we were dealing with Gods and Lovecraftians, Azathoth and Death and God, Cheshire (Who, thankfully, never strays from neutral). The Fears became a side thing, easily defeated, their servants a laughable joke, whereas in the early days, even a single Proxy was considered terrifying. However, it should be noted that angels and demons were concepts (and by extension, God and Satan, with the latter soon to be replaced as the Ultimate Evil by Azathoth) from the very start of the Role-Play, so perhaps the Primordials are not entirely to blame for the Powerhousing now going on at Fear RP. The Role-play itself contains great players, good storylines, and is enjoyable at times, being able to invoke emotion as good Role-Playing should. However, it has strayed so far from the original concept that we have had to reclass ourselves from a "Fear Mythos based Role-Play" to a "Horror-Action Role-Play", which is sad in more ways than one. Now, I do not call for changes to the Role-Play, as that shall not happen, for the majority of people seem content with the Cosmic Power Levels found in the Role-Play, and if it is still an enjoyable Role-Play, why totally re-make the entire wiki? If we were to try to re-shape the wiki, it could result in a Role-Play far less fun than the Role-Playing currently present on the Wiki. However, it seems far more complex and very far from the original purpose of this wiki. This is simply my opinion, feel free to agree or disagree. ~Treekaru 23:11, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts